


You're More Important

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Crying Lapis, Crying Steven, Death, F/F, Fights, Healer Steven, Heavy Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Is Not Okay, Monsters, OC Monster, OTP Feels, Read At All Risks, Steven Will Be Scared, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well Maybe Somethings, lapidot - Freeform, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: After Peridot and Lapis have a huge argument they are forced to go up against a new threat. When Lapis get's caught in the middle, Peridot makes a lethal decision. When the one you love clearly despises you, what are you supposed to do?





	You're More Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperCat60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCat60/gifts).



> Obviously, I own nothing but the story plot. I make no money off this so please don't sue me. I don't appreciate it. Now I've been meaning to do something like this for a long time so I decided to buckle down and finally write it. This is better than I expected it to be. I may post a Bonus chapter, later on, to focus more on Lapis's feelings as this was more Peridot-centric. As always I enjoy comments, good or bad, or any prompts you may want me to try - I'm always looking for something to write! Now enough of my rambling, enjoy the story!

Peridot couldn’t figure why she tried anymore. Why she attempted to make Lapis smile to show her that she cared. She cared so much, probably too much. Now look where that got her,  she couldn’t feel anything anymore.  _ “Why would I care about  _ **_you_ ** _? You are part of the reason why this happened!  _ **_I despise you!_ ** _ ”   _ Why were they fighting anyway? Peridot couldn’t even remember what she said that had heightened the argument, she could only remember the look on Lapis’s face as she hissed those venomous words.  **_“I despise you!”_ **  God how she wished they would have been a different set of words. A different meaning, at least, behind the exclamation that broke Peridot’s - everything. Looking back the short gem should’ve realized how she made the other feel. She was always bothering the water gem, trying to get her to smile or laugh. If only she had just stayed away. Perhaps Lapis would have at least felt indifferent towards her. That would’ve been better. Better than this agonizing ache that just resonated in her chest. A small chuckle left her throat. At least she can still feel something. A chilling shriek cut through the silence, throwing Peridot out of her grievances.

Hesitantly she crept out of her cloaking area, head cocked to listen to the commotion outside of the barn. An absolute scene of chaos greeted her. Steven and the other’s were surrounding a sand creature of some sort. Or maybe that was dirt, Peridot couldn’t really tell. Shaking off her confusion the chartreuse glinted gem raced down the path to the - thing. The battle sight had haphazard as it looked from the barn. Clouds of soil and debris cumulated from aimless plots of land, clouding the Peridot’s view more than usual. She could hear the other’s screaming or grunt in exertion as they attempted to wound the monster, but one sound stood out the most. Peridot saw a flash of blue before hearing the tell-tale sound of rushing water and Lapis flew into the heart of the battle. The beast seemed to notice the winged gem as well as it turned it blocked crown towards Lapis. Fear immediately slammed into Peridot as she watched the sand mass lock eyes on Lapis. Peridot promptly attempted to draw the things attention towards herself but to no avail. A growl ripped from her throat in frustration as she swung her head around to search for something to throw or any metal that she could manipulate. There was nothing. Then she noticed the beast shifting; raising a massive arm above its head. Right for Lapis.

Without even thinking Peridot started to sprint towards the ocean clothed gem. Hurling herself right in between the falling appendage and the one she loved. She watched the monster’s fist fly closer and closer but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Lapis wasn’t hurt. That’s all that mattered. Then nothing. She felt weightless as darkness engulf her. Taking away all her pain and angst as she gave herself away. Why fight it? She allowed herself to ease into the exalted feeling of numbness.

Until it wasn’t anymore.

Just as she had become comfortable in the abyss’s embrace she was jerked back into consciousness. Her world spinning and her body feeling as if it was being severed apart and then crudely sewn back together, with dental floss. Colours swirled in front of her eyes. Peridot could vaguely hear someone screeching in the background. Sobbing for help. Finally, her view stopped spinning momentarily so she could see. Steven kneeled beside her, eyes already raw and glassy with unshed tears, as he kept brushing her hair out her face so he could reveal her gem. Why was he doing that? Suddenly Peridot felt a bloodsucking ache in the middle of her forehead when it clicked. Her gem was cracked, and by the harrowing feel of it - it wasn’t going to stay intact for much longer. She could see Steven lick his palm when she finally reacted. Convulsing because of the pain Peridot brought a hand up to push Steven back.

“St-stop, Steven.” Her voice sounded wetter in her ears. Like she was choking on something. Blood perhaps? Steven’s confused sobs brought her back to the topic at hand.

“What do you mean Peridot? I’m trying to  _ heal  _ you.”  Peridot grimaced at that as she tried to get her vision straight.

“I don’t wa..want to heal.” She croaked weakly. Steven’s eyes widened as even more tears came to his eyes.

“No no Peridot. You can’t mean that. Why would even say that?” Steven blubbered; trying to make sense of what the dying gem could be implying.

“It doesn’t mahter if. If she doesn’t ca-re.”  Peridot could feel body shudder under every wheezed out a breath. She wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept talking, but she really couldn’t care. Lapis was safe. That was all that mattered. Suddenly Steven’s puffy botched up face was replaced with a hysterical blue one. Lapis’s mouth was set in a murderous snarl but her eyes flashed with grief and trepidation. She was a beautiful contradiction.

“You don’t want to be healed because of some girl?! How could you do this to me? Why are you so reckless!” Lapis hissed, her voice snaring on raw emotion making it crack. Peridot tried to smile but it probably came out like a flinch.

“You’re more important.”  

The pain in Lapis’s eyes seemed more evident now. What did she do wrong this time? Peridot couldn’t spend more time on that question though; she could feel herself shattering. Her life draining onto the earth below. She couldn’t even feel her legs anymore. Black spots streaked across her vision - covering up Lapis’s face with every second.

Coughing up a strangled laugh Peridot shifted so she was close to the gem above her. Feeling her gem start to splinter and crackle she looked back up at the now sobbing Lapis. She was going to miss her. 

“I love you Lapis.” Only when the whisper reached Lapis’s ears did Peridot’s gem finally shatter. Bathing her body and the other Crystal Gems in a bubble of light; the ear-splintering sound of it drowning out Lapis’s screams of anguish. When the light resided instead of the sassy, brilliant, green gem laid the fractured shards of what was once Peridot.  

 

 

                                                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Da - Da - Done! Thank you all for reading the story. Once again feedback is always appreciated and I am always happy to take prompts or ideas. Thank you once again and have a splendid day!


End file.
